


Marigold

by 100xoverfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100xoverfest/pseuds/100xoverfest
Summary: Yifan thought his daughter weird behaviour was because of a man. He was right but also wrong.





	Marigold

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was in Sophia's POV but only Yifan/Joonmyeon's was allowed so had to follow the rule. Please forgive any mistakes. Thank you for reading. ^_^

He had noticed how his daughter has been acting suspiciously these past few days and he thought it was that ‘time of the month’ thing but when she holds up her hand to wave at a man sitting alone at the other side of the room, all those suspicions are finally answered.

So the time has finally come, huh?

“Dad, meet Mr. Kim. Mr. Kim, this is my dad.”

He accepts the hand that being offered and shakes it. “Wu Yifan. Nice to meet you.”

“Kim Joonmyeon. Nice to meet you too.”

Yifan takes a seat right after both of them and just nods when his daughter asks for his opinion about the waffles and pancakes that they will be having for their brunch. There are always too many options about the flavour and the toppings and the syrup that he lets the kid decide for him, and she never disappoint. She is his father’s daughter after all.

Sending the waitress that has their order away with his eyes, he braces himself by taking a deep breath before shifting his attention to this man that is sitting across his daughter. Average looking man, quite a looker with a fair face, subtle wrinkles that tell him they are just a few years apart, almost the same height as his daughter when he stood up to introduce himself earlier but that is a fault on their side. Tallness runs in the family.

“Dad, I’m going to the bathroom.”

He nods as his sight follows his little girl all the way to the back of the restaurant until he can’t see her anymore before returning to look at the man that is being left alone with him. He must approach him carefully as not to make the man afraid of him resulting his daughter never talk to him again.

“Joon… er…” Yifan trails as the last syllable catches and twisting his tongue.

“Myeon. Joonmyeon.” The man is smiling at him and it is so soft. “It is a bit difficult to pronounce.”

He smiles back and hopes his daughter doesn’t chop him into pieces for that. “Joonmyeon. How long have you known Sophia?”

“Hm? We met just last week. She was so kind that I felt so embarrassed every time I remember that day. Suddenly bursting out like that. She must be so shocked.”

He blinks once as his brain is in overdrive trying to process everything that he just heard. Meeting only last week but his daughter acted like they are best friends. And he cried in front of her? What is that even supposed to mean?

“May I ask what you do for a living?”

“I’m a supervisor at the processing factory downtown. How about you?”

“I’m just a normal office worker,” he answers as he whispers a thank you to the waitress that brought their drinks. He takes a sip of his iced tea while keeping his gaze at this Joonmyeon that is doing the same. Has a stable job. That is a plus.

“Are you guys talking about me? It is not nice gossiping about a lady.”

Yifan side-eyes his daughter that is giggling at him before starting a conversation back with Joonmyeon. It looks like she really like this person and they get along well, even when they only know each other for a week. Sophia had always brought her friends home to be introduced to him, boys and girls, but it would always be in a group. Never before one on one like this.

The food comes and he drizzles the maple syrup all over his strawberry waffles, cutting a small portion of it and places it on his daughter’s plate. He catches the amuse look on Joonmyeon when Sophia does the same to him with her kiwi pancake and he just smile before cutting another portion and carefully brings the piece across the table and put it beside Joonmyeon’s own chocolate chip pancakes.

“The more flavour, more fun,” he tells when the man is staring confusingly at him. “But actually because this little fatty here likes to taste everything but doesn’t want to get fat so she kept stealing her own dad’s food.”

“You are the fatty one!” Sophia is taking her revenge by eating one of his strawberry and he just shakes his head when she apologizes to Joonmyeon about her behaviour.

“Then, have some of mine too.” Joonmyeon is cutting his pancake and smiling at Sophia that can’t stop staring at the sight of her full plate.

Liking a big eater. Another plus.

He takes a bite as he listens to the two friends’ conversation, taking a glance once in a while at Joonmyeon. No wonder his daughter already brought the male to meet him. Maybe because of his age and maturity but the way Joonmyeon treats Sophia tell him that they are really comfortable wit each other, and he is thankful for that.

So the time has finally come. For him to let go the love of his life for another man to take care of. Of course Sophia won’t forget him but it is still hurt thinking that he will be the second person in her life now. But, maybe it will never happen. He can grab Sophia the moment she swallows her last bite and get out from the place, book two tickets to somewhere far away and not interact with other people ever again. Then he and Sophia will live happily ever after, just the two of them.

“Dad, you are going to break the plate.”

The statement brings him back to reality where he looks down at his plate to see the knife in his left hand isn’t cutting the waffles anymore and faint scratch marks can be seen on the glass plate. He eats the cut waffle, ignoring the comment of how he would space out sometimes coming from his own daughter but his eyes catch the almost empty plates of his daughter and Joonmyeon. Did he space out that long?

“We are going to the movie next.”

Yifan blinks. “We are?”

“Yes. Please come with, Mr. Kim. You can leave your car here and ride with us.”

Joonmyeon is staring at him for confirmation and he can’t do anything except nodding. He doesn’t know how to feel about this. On one side, he is happy he get to spend time with his daughter but on the other, with Joonmyeon around, it feels like he being a third wheel while the man and his daughter are having their date, which something he wanted to do if the person Sophia likes is some immature punk but Joonmyeon isn’t that so he guesses he just have to thicken his face for his daughter’s sake.

%%%%%

“Shower first, then sleep.”

A grumble is protesting his words and Yifan decides to join his daughter that has collapsed on the sofa in the living room, lifting the tired legs up to take a seat under it. The late night news is just starting as the watches it half-heartedly, hands massaging the skinny legs.

“Joonmyeon was nice,” he starts, earning lit eyes staring at him.

“He was, wasn’t he? Do you like him?”

“Is it important to you that I like him?”

“Super important!”

“How much do you like him?”

“As much as I like you.”

Yifan breathes out. That is a lot. He smiles as he pulls the pretty toes, crackling them one by one. “Then I like him too. I only have one daughter and I don’t want to lose her by hating on my…” He swallows as he really doesn’t want to say the next words, “…son-in-law.”

Sophia almost kicked him in the face at his last words and Yifan is confused as why his daughter is looking at him as if she just heard the most absurd thing in the world.

“Son-in-law? Whose son-in-law?”

He blinks, trying to understand why the question being asked. “Mine?”

“Who?”

“Joonmyeon.”

“Mr. Kim is going to marry me? Why?”

Asking him why. “Because you like him? You never bring anyone to be introduced to me personally like that before so you must be serious with him. But he said that you two only met last week so I hope you guys take things slowly. Get to know each other properly first and maybe after a year or two we can talk about the wedding.”

It is almost midnight and his daughter is laughing so hard that he has to put his hand over the small mouth to muffle the sound, hoping their neighbours won’t be knocking on their door to complain about it.

It lasts for a solid minute with his right thigh is throbbing with pain from the constant hits of his daughter’s tiny palm that apparently doesn’t bother her even though it has turned red in colour because the talk about Joonmyeon being married to her is so funny that it cancelling out the pain.

Sophia is looking at him with soft giggles before he being pulled into a hug, one that kind of different than their usual morning ‘safe trip’ hug. “Dad, I’m your daughter and always will be. I won’t be living with anyone else anytime soon so don’t worry about it”

The sound of the television fills the room as Yifan basks in his daughter’s warm hug. It really feels different. When Sophia was little, they used to hug each other to sleep. Then she moved to her own room and he would get a hug before she went to bed. University made it lesser and now the morning hug he gets before leaving for work is better than any coffee starting his day.

He brings his arms up, circling them around the small body, right hand stroking the backside in small movement. Maybe he was thinking too much. The warmth of this hug is the same with the morning ones. Maybe she won’t be leaving anytime soon but when the time do come, he knows, the hug he will receive then will be the warmest one he will get.

“Dad.”

“What?”

“Carry me.” Sophia is staring right into his eyes with face of that a kicked puppy and he never won against that.

“Already so old, asking this old man to carry you. Shouldn’t you be carrying me instead?” He gets on his feet despite his words. Slender arms hug his neck as familiar weight leans on his back. “Sophia, why am I carrying a bear?”

A grunt reaches his ears before he starts walking toward his daughter’s bedroom. He already forgotten how long ago was the last time he had carried his little girl like this. He pushes the door with his foot and heads straight to the bed, facing against it before a feeling of something light being lifted off of his body as Sophia is now standing on her bed.

He keeps smiling while being shooed out of the room, exchanging goodnights before closing the bedroom door but he still doesn’t understand how that happened.

But he knows it wasn’t nothing.

%%%%%

“Oh, Mr. Wu. Please come in.”

He smiles sheepishly as he enters, urgently taking his shoes off as Joonmyeon already disappeared behind the wall of the house. He turns the same corner and sees the small man behind the stove, a pot and a frying pan are bubbling and sizzling and his stomach decides to embarrass him.

Joonmyeon is glancing at him for a moment, a soft smile is on his face before focusing back on his cooking. “It won’t be long.”

“Ah, no. It’s fine. I’m taking Sophia to eat after this. I don’t want to impose on you more than she already did.”

“Please don’t say that.” The man is transferring the food from the frying pan into a plate and giving the pot a stir before facing Yifan. “She has always been a great help with the garden. Just she got a bit tired after playing in the rain and has been sleeping since then.”

Yifan receives the plate of stir-fry vegetables, helping the man to put it on the dinner table which already being filled with sautéed meat, mashed potato and carbonara pasta. Beside his and his daughter’s, he hasn’t eaten someone else’s home-cooked food in a long time. He swallows his saliva, saving himself from being seen drooling over the still steaming dishes. Maybe he could stay.

“Mr. Wu, you should go and wake Sophia up. She is in the first room on the left.”

Yifan nods as he notices the man has turned off the stove with the pot on it. He exits the kitchen and scans the room, locating the said room before heading towards it. The sun is almost setting, making the room a bit dark when he opens the door. He turns on the light and his feet stop midway, can’t stop himself from looking around the room.

A simple blue wallpaper, a big dresser on the left side with a small bookcase on the right. Somehow, it’s calming him being in the room. He walks to the bed at the center of the room and sits on it, shaking his head at the T-shirt his daughter is wearing when she left the house with a long dress.

“Sophia, wake up. The food is ready. “ He pushes the small body gently only to receive a grumble and a body-turn. “Sophia…”

“Food later. Sleep now.” Sophia is pulling the blanket covering her waist up until over her head and Yifan can only sigh.

“Then don’t blame me for not leaving any for you.” He hears another grumble and exits the room. She would sometimes choose sleep over food and he can’t really do anything about it.

He enters the kitchen with growling stomach and Joonmyeon is smiling at him as he takes a seat at the table, clearly heard the begging sound for food made by his body. He pulls a chair right across the male and makes himself comfortable, thanking Joonmyeon that is offering the bowl of pasta to him.

“So, sleep win?”

Yifan nods, bringing a spoonful of pasta into his mouth before his eyes close in reflex at the taste that touches his tongue. Better than any other carbonara pasta he had ever tasted before. He is glad that he stays for dinner.

It has been almost three months since their first meeting and even though this isn’t his first time visiting the house, it is his first time staying for dinner. The garden, Sophia said. Joonmyeon has this small garden fills with flowers and since the male love the idea of his daughter coming over to look at them, she thinks it would be best to let them meet, considering the amount of time she would be spending there later.

The meat goes so well with the vegetables and he literally inhales the mashed potato. The mood is a bit awkward but calming. Joonmyeon asking him about his day and he tells about the flue and cold that has been going around the office. His stomach is almost burst from all the food and his eyes start wandering around the kitchen, stopping at the fridge that has various stuff on it, with a picture stand out the most.

Sehun, he heard Joonmyeon said one day while they were watching Sophia playing with a stray cat that apparently likes the male’s garden too. It was a whisper and Yifan didn’t think the male himself realized he uttered it but it got him curious. He asked her about it on their way home and he was brought back to the day he and Joonmyeon first me, of the conversation they had while Sophia left for the bathroom.

The sound of wooden chair being pushed against marbled floor has Yifan face the reality again. Joonmyeon is bringing the empty plates and leftovers to the counter beside the sink and Yifan gets up on his feet, collecting his own plate and glass to where Joonmyeon is standing.

“I’ll help you with the dishes,” he offers and the male is smiling gratefully at him.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you to you too.” He puts on the rubber gloves and soaks the sponge with dishwashing liquid. “The dinner was delicious.” He catches the faint smile before Joonmyeon turns around to clean the table.

“Aren’t you glad you stayed for dinner?” Joonmyeon is standing next to him with clean cloth, ready to dry the plates and silverwares and Yifan can only nod. “Maybe I could try your cooking next time.”

“You should. Dad makes the best meat pies.”

Yifan shakes his head as he watches his daughter pulling out a chair and take a seat, hand rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. “So sleeping beauty has finally awaken. Mr. Kim already cleaned the table so lift that butt and help yourself.”

“Eh~~~ Uncle Joonmyeon, dad is being mean~~~””

Sophia is pouting at Joonmyeon’s last words but she is delighted nonetheless as a plate of food being placed in front of her. “Ah, uncle. Have you asked dad yet about the sleepover?”

“Ah, I forgot.”

Yifan turns off the faucet as he finishes the last bowl and faces his daughter that has her mouth full. “What sleepover?”

“You have to work tomorrow too so instead of me staying alone at the house, it is hundred times better that I hangout here. Uncle doesn’t mind.”

Yifan looks at Joonmyeon before facing hid daughter back. “Why don’t you hangout with Grace and Jirayu? Let Mr. Kim enjoy his Sunday too.”

“Ergh, those two. Always say that nothing is change but being lovey-dovey wasn’t there before. They can go on their date or whatever. I don’t care! Tsk!”

“It’s really fine, Mr. Wu. I don’t have anything planned for tomorrow either.”

Yifan’s attention goes back and forth between the make and his daughter before sighing in defeat. “Then, I will pick you up after work.”

“It’s fine. I can go back by myself or Uncle Joonmyeon can drive me home.” Sophia is staring at him with her big eyes. “You should get used to not having me around all the time.”

There are other words after that as Sophia is laughing with Joonmyeon but he couldn’t hear it, as the last sentence somehow has shut down all his senses after it reached his heart.

What is this feeling supposed to mean?

=====

“Then, I’m going first.”

He can only purse his lips as he watches his daughter disappear from his sight. Was it really a coincidence that Grace called to meet after they had bought the popcorn and drinks? Was the caller even Grace. Did the phone even ring because he didn’t hear the ‘Toy Soldier’ she had set as her ringtone.

He glances to his side where Joonmyeon is standing, eyes fixed at the direction where Sophia had gone. He doesn’t know if the male has caught it but Sophia has ‘accidentally’ been leaving them together for the fourth time now and he can only think one reason for that behaviour.

He has acknowledged that Joonmyeon is good-looking, handsome enough for his daughter, a great person and a great cook, and he really like him but as a friend. He is not looking for a partner now and maybe he never will, being in the forties and all, and he has his daughter. He couldn’t wish for more.

“Do you want to leave too?”

Yifan looks at the male in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Joonmyeon is smiling softly, taking a sip of his drink before he looks at Yifan. “She was holding the phone upside down.”

He blinks at the answer. So Joonmyeon noticed too what is Sophia trying to do to them. He takes a deep breath before letting it out, staring at the movie poster they come to watch for. “I actually already watched it. It was one of the boys’ birthday and we went to celebrate it. I just followed along because she was insisting.”

“She told me she has been waiting for it. I don’t like this genre that much.”

“Then, we should leave. Let’s just walk the day off.”

“Then…” Joonmyeon is handing him the popcorn before walking towards a pair of girls that is looking at the movie schedule being shown on the LED screen. He is talking to them before they nod and exchanging smiles, the movie tickets find its new owner.

He watches as the make walks back to him, following when Joonmyeon starts leading the way. “I’m sorry about Sophia,” he apologizes as the pass shops one by one.

“It’s fine. I’m sure she meant well.”

Yifan smiles softly at that. Never mind him, maybe she was doing it for Joonmyeon. The male must be lonely since his son left him and the other single person that closes to her is her own father so why the need to trouble herself looking for others.

He nods as Joonmyeon points at a craft shop and steps inside, feet just following the male around as his eyes wander around the shop. He sees Joonmyeon picking up a small flower pot, the one that people would put on their work desk, and checking the design, before taking another one, holding it carefully inside his small hand.

He stays behind the male as Joonmyeon continues browsing, stopping when a picture frame catches his eyes. “Joonmyeon,” he calls, making the male turn around and walk to him.

“What is it?”

“I think this one is perfect for that picture.”

Joonmyeon is eyeing the said frame before looking at Yifan. “Which picture you are talking about?”

“The one on the fridge.” His words change the expression on the male’s face for a mere second before Joonmyeon is smiling at him, making him realize what he just did. “Ah, I didn’t mean…”

“No, it’s nothing. It’s not that I don’t want to put it inside a frame, it’s just, I can’t seem to touch it. He was the one that put it on the fridge.” Joonmyeon is picking up the frame even after his words, “But, I have another picture in mind so I will take it.”

Yifan forces a smile as he watches Joonmyeon head towards the cashier counter, paying for his purchase before beckoning Yifan to follow suit as he still standing among the varieties of frames.

He made the same mistake two weeks ago too, when Joonmyeon came over to their house for dinner. The many things his daughter put on the fridge door make the male curious and he answered them diligently one by one, hands busy washing the dishes. Then someway somehow, Joonmyeon’s picture was blurted out of his mouth and the small smile appeared, before he being told about everything.

How it was only three years ago that Sehun left him. How he had prepared for it since he knew it form the start but it was still painful when the day finally came. How he was feeling lost that one day and couldn’t help himself when he saw Sophia in front of his house. How he still couldn’t believe the similarity both Sophia and Sehun have with each other.

Yifan smiles, nodding a little as Joonmyeon waves at him, standing in front of his front gate. Losing his own child, he doesn’t know how the male faced his days after that but Joonmyeon looks like he has everything together now, and he is glad. Because he knows he will never be as strong as the male if Sophia suddenly left him.

=====

“What happened?!” He tries to regulate his breath as he stares at his daughter that is bundled up in a blanket on the sofa, television showing some kind of movie as she munches on the chips while turning around to look at him.

“Oh, dad! Welcome home.” She is turning back to the television and Yifan, even though still need to catch his breath, is glad that his daughter seems to be fine.

He walks toward the middle of the living room, plopping beside his daughter as he lets her snuggle closer. He stares at his little girl that has her eyes locked at the television. “So you won’t tell me what happened?”

“Just a heatstroke. Those guys were just making a big fuss of it.”

“Are you sure? Let’s go see a doctor tomorrow.”

“It’s fine, dad. Really. Now you need to be quiet, the best part is coming.”

Yifan takes a deep breath before letting it out, making himself comfortable as he leans into the sofa. He was out of town for a meeting and had left his phone at the office. He rushed home as soon as he heard the voice message left by Sophia’s co-worker that she had fainted. It was a particularly hot day today but he can’t seem to buy his daughter’s reason.

He can sense the child is keeping a secret from him but he knows his daughter. She will come to him for help if she really couldn’t handle it by herself as it is one of the things Sophia is thankful for for having him as his dad. The trust and space that he gave and him being there when she needed him the most.

“Dad.”

“Hm?”

“How are you and Uncle Joonmyeon doing lately?”

Yifan looks down at his bundled-up daughter that has her head on his lap, eyes never move form the television. “What kind of question is that? You were the one that have been spending them most time with both of us. Shouldn’t you know that more than me?”

“Not that kind of ‘doing’. The other kind.” Sophia is giggling and Yifan pinches her cheek. “Since when my daughter is such a pervert?”

“But really, dad. You should hang out with Uncle Joonmyeon more often. Except with me, your barely go out after Uncle Minseok moved away. You want to know something?”

“What?”

“I don’t like golf.”

Yifan pretends to be shocked when Sophia looks at him. “Why I never…”

“Yeah, you never. It’s such an old people’s sport. Which is why you should ask Uncle Joonmyeon next time. And I can have an anime marathon at home without you asking ‘What’s his name again’ every other minute.”

He breathes out. Minseok had been their neighbour since he moved to the apartment building years ago. Alone, while his family are living overseas, the male was thankful that he has Yifan as a neighbour and they would do ‘guy-stuff’ together, quoting Sophia. Then the male’s work was done and he moved back to be with his family.

But Minseok is Minseok and Joonmyeon is Joonmyeon. Their personality isn’t much of a different but having the thought of his daughter trying to pair them up put him in a spot where he had to build a barrier between him and Joonmyeon. To say he has given up on love is not quite right and Joonmyeon is perfect but he doesn’t feel anything about the male. Maybe not yet so until the time come, or not, he likes to stay like this.

“Sophia.”

“Hm?”

He bends down and kisses the black locks, caressing it gently, “I’m calling sick for both of us tomorrow so we can watch anime marathon all day long.”

“Dad!”

=====

“Signet Marigold?”

Joonmyeon is nodding at him while handing him the potted flower. “I grew another kind at home but both have the same quality as they are easy to take care of so it is perfect for beginners.”

Yifan scans the flower from top to bottom, turning it around to get a better view before putting it back on the shelf among other flowers. The kid’s birthday is in a few weeks and he has run out of ideas what to get her. He thought the long dress was pretty but apparently the pattern made his daughter look older than she’s supposed to when she wore it.

He breathes in, turning his head to look at Joonmyeon that is checking out the other flowers. Looking for his daughter’s birthday gift wasn’t the only reason he invited the male out. “Joonmyeon.”

“Yes?”

“Did Sophia behave differently the last time she visited you?”

The male has his brows knitted together, trying to understand the meaning behind Yifan’s question before he shakes his head. “I don’t think so. Why?”

“She has been acting weirdly these past few weeks. She acted like this before but it was different this time.”

“What do you mean?”

“She fainted at the workplace last week. And that was her fourth time in three months.” He sees the male’s surprised face and concludes that his daughter didn’t tell Joonmyeon anything either. “This never happened before.”

“Have you guys see the doctor?”

“She said she did and it was just a heatstroke. But I don’t think that was the case last week. It’s like she is hiding something from me. I’m worried.”

Joonmyeon is touching his arm gently, making Yifan turn at his direction to see the male looking at him with concern eyes. “I will try talk to her the next time she comes visit.”

He smiles a little, nodding before exiting the shop, looking around and reading all the shops’ name he can see from where he is standing one by one. “Let’s try the jeweller.” The male smiles at him and he starts walking, eyes on the other. “Thank you again for coming along today.”

“It’s not a problem. I wanted to go out and buy some groceries anyway. My older brother is coming tomorrow with his family and I barely have anything left.”

“Ah, you talked about him before. He’s a teacher, right?”

“Hm. He used to bully me all the time when we were kids so a teacher is the last thing I thought he would be. He then said that way he has new preys to bully every year because bullying me, and adult, is no fun.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he is crazy like that but he only does that to the rebellious ones. He is the Head of the Disciplinary Committee now.”

“So he is living his dream now.”

“You can say that.” Joonmyeon is laughing and Yifan finds it amusing. They have been left together like this a few times before thanks to Sophia but this time the atmosphere is different. Maybe because this time he was the one asking the male out personally but still, this feels more comfortable somehow.

He steps inside the jewellery shop and smiles at the male staff that is welcoming him and Joonmyeon. “Could I just take a look today?”

“Sure, sir. Feel free to look around. Just call me if you need anything.”

He nods as the staff returns back to behind the counter. He walks towards the display window where a nature-theme collection is being shown.

“Is that bamboo? How did they make it to look so detailed?”

His gaze shifts to the mentioned jewellery and sees a pair of dangled earrings that look like a few bamboo trees bunched together and Joonmyeon is right. The details on it are so precise with the leaves and the bamboo rings around it. “But she prefers normal ones. She likes wearing them to bed because she is too lazy to change it everyday.”

“Ah, that is sound like her.” Joonmyeon is giggling before his finger is pointing at another piece. “How about that ring?”

Yifan squints to get a better look. “They made it look like vines. How… Ah, I haven’t come to such place as often but never thought how great a jeweller is.”

“Me too. At least you have Sophia as a reason. I don’t even remember if I ever visit this kind of shop. Sehun liked outdoors so I bought him a watch from an outdoor shop. He bought a formal one by himself.”

“Kids.”

“Exactly.”

He smiles before focusing back to the ring. “The ring looks really nice, though.”

“Are you looking for a ring, sir?”

He and Joonmyeon simultaneously turn to the voice where a female staff is observing them before coming closer. “Ah, I guess. I’m still looking…”

“We have other variety of engagement and wedding rings over there. Would you like to see them?”

He blinks, mind thinking of following the staff to the display cases before realizing her exact words. “Ah, no! We…”

“No, no. We are not a couple. We are looking for a present for his daughter.” Joonmyeon is all smiling but it is obvious he is baffled too.

“Ah, forgive me. You two look cute together and I over heard you guys talking about a ring so I thought… My apology.”

“No, it’s fine.” The male is looking up at him, asking help from his eyes and Yifan quickly nods. “Yeah, it’s fine. We are just looking around today.”

“Ah. Then, you said you are looking something for your daughter?”

Yifan nods.

“Instead of a ring, maybe a bracelet or a necklace suit her more? There are a few that I personally would like to receive as a gift too. Would you like me to show you?”

He turns to Joonmyeon and the male is smiling guiltily at him, probably thinking the same thing as him; that they won’t be leaving the shop empty-handed.

=====

“Is she here?” He notices the worried expression on Joonmyeon’s face and he knows he owe him an explanation and he will tell him, after he get one himself.

Joonmyeon is nodding and moves to the side, allowing Yifan to enter. “She is in the bedroom on the left.”

Yifan pries his shoes off hastily and heads straight to the said room. He knocks on the door once. “Sophia, it’s me. Open up.” Silence fills the house and he try again. “Sophia, let’s us talk at home. Don’t do this to Mr. Kim.”

No answer is coming from inside the room and Joonmyeon is approaching slowly. “Why don’t you go home first? I will talk to her.”

“But Joonmyeon, I…” His words trail as his head turns to the living room where the male has his eyes on. “If… you say so.”

“Sophia, it’s Uncle Joonmyeon. Would you open the door, please?” There is still no answer but the male can hear footsteps coming closer and closer. “Sophia?”

“Has he gone home?”

“Isn’t that what you want? Isn’t that the reason you came here? To get away from him?”

“No! Uncle, I…” She has a hand hovering around the doorknob, lips pursed into a thin line before it become a fist as her back meets with the door, slowly sliding down against it.

“Sophia?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for troubling you with my problems. I’m sorry.”

“Won’t you tell me what happened?”

“I’m sorry.”

The voice sounded so soft behind the door and Joonmyeon is taking a deep breath before he sits on the floor in front of the room. “You know, Sehun and I had a similar fight before. He was so mad and disappointed at me, that he ran away from home.”

“You didn’t look for him?”

“I wanted to give him time but after a whole day had passed, I started to think that I deserved this, that it served me right if the didn’t come back at all.”

Sophia has her body turned a little, intrigued. “Why do you say that?”

Joonmyeon is pursing his lips as his mind remembering his little baby. “I kept his illness a secret and when he found out, he said I was being selfish, that why I had to suffer alone when he’s the one being sick. How he could have done more for me instead of playing around. How… how he should have treated me better and… maybe not dying…”

“Uncle Joonmyeon…”

“He… distanced himself after that. We didn’t talk as much as before and… If I just told him, maybe he wouldn’t hate me that much. Maybe…”

The bedroom door creaks open and Sophia is staring down at the older, before dropping on her knees in front of Joonmyeon and meeting his eyes. “No, don’t say that. He never hated you. He was just… sorry as he’s going first and has to leave you alone.”

Joonmyeon has his eyes fixed at the beautiful face in front of him, trying to digest what is the meaning of those words but it just keeps him amazed the longer he stares at this young lady. “You look so much like him. As if he had sent you to me.”

Sophia is smiling upon hearing those words before realizing the presence of someone that is standing by the corner of the living room. “Dad.”

Yifan takes Joonmyeon by the arm, helping him up to his feet before doing the same for his daughter. He pushes back the strands of hair that resting on the small forehead, locking their gazes. “Let’s go home.”

“I’m sorry.”

He nods, watching Sophia as she walks to the front door before turning to his side to see Joonmyeon wiping a tear off his cheek. “I’m sorry we made you remember.”

“Ah, no.” The male breathes in, looking up at Yifan. “I wasn’t… it just, I never talked about this with anyone, even with my brother. Letting it out with Sophia, I feel much better now. I never tried to forget about Sehun. He is still my baby.”

“Of course. No matter how troublesome they are, they are still our kids.”

“I hope you guys can talk properly. Whatever it is, just listen to her first. If you need me, just call.” Joonmyeon is wrapping his arms around Yifan and it does catch him off guard, as he can only nod when the male let him go and smile at him while watching him walk away.

He thanks the male one last time before closing the front door, heart heavy as the feeling of making the call Joonmyeon had offered doesn’t feel that distance.

=====

He stares at the big glass window facing the waiting area. The rain that started when they come three hours ago is still pouring but not as heavy. His surrounding is bustling with patients, the hospital staff and other visitors but he can’t hear any of the sound. He saw a patient bumped into a nurse that made her dropped the stainless tray she was carrying but the sharp sound didn’t reach his ears.

_“A month.”_

The words keep repeating itself in his head and he is still trying to digest everything since the moment he walked out from the doctor’s office but his mind refused to even think about it. The fact that his little baby girl is going to leave him soon is still doesn’t make sense to him.

Something bumps against his shoulder and he turns his head to the side. Sophia is back from the bathroom and her hands are holding two canned drinks, which he accepts the coffee-flavoured one while watching his daughter opens the mango juice and takes a sip. Not only he can’t do anything about her illness, he couldn’t even opened the drink for her. What kind of father is he?

“I’m hungry. I want to eat sushi.”

Yifan stares at the mango juice on his daughter’s lap, before nodding softly at the request. He pulls himself up, unopen canned coffee in his left hand while holding out the right one towards his daughter. The pale hand feels cold inside his own as they walk side by side exiting the building and towards the car park.

The drive to the mall feels longer than usual even though there aren’t as many cars as it should in this kind of weather. He glances to the side and sees Sophia drawing on the fogged car window. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing came out, until the car had safely park inside the underground lot.

“Do you…” he pauses as Sophia stares at him. “Do you think I need a new shirt?”

His daughter is looking at him up and down before giving him a small nod. “I need a new dress too.”

He steps out of the car and waits for his daughter to do the same before locking the vehicle and enters the mall. A slender arm hooks his own his feet just follow wherever he being led to and sees a line outside the Japanese place they usually went to eat. Five minutes into waiting with the others, he spots a Japanese character between a pair of chopsticks on the opposite side of the lever above them and he pulls Sophia out of the line.

“Dad?”

“Let’s eat there,” he points up as he takes his daughter by the hand and heading towards the escalator. “When will we ever eat at such expensive place again.”

He smiles as the staff restaurant greets then and shows them an empty table beside the fish tank they have in the place. He opens the last page of the menu and starts ordering a three-digit priced sushi set before flipping over the pages randomly and orders the food on the page he stopped on. He looks over his daughter and nods, telling her that she can order anything she want and he looks over the menu again as Sophia places her order.

His daughter is a big eater unlike him so for him to be able to finished that amount of food is something he himself never thought he would be able to do. He even ate the free dessert they got with the other two they ordered earlier and he can feel his stomach almost bursting out but somehow, that empty feeling is still there.

His heart tightens when Sophia comes out from the dressing room with a soft blue lacey dress and turns around in front of him. It feels like it was just yesterday he held this small baby girl that had the tightest grip on his pinky that seemed so big comparing to the tiny hand and somehow, she has turned into this beautiful, fine lady without him noticing.

The road home isn’t as dull as the other rides they had throughout the day. The radio channel they tune to has this pun-theme going on and Sophia being his daughter is enjoying it as much as he does. She even tried to call the station to join but it didn’t get through.

He just nods when she says she is going to take a shower before entering his own room. The second his bedroom door closes, his legs lose all energy and he is sitting on the floor with his back against the door. It was a miracle how he managed to pass the day without something like this happened in between.

He can’t feel the hot water that is touching his skin as well as the time that passing by too quickly for his liking when he turns to his side on his bed. The digital clock on the bedside table shows 2:15AM and he closes his eyes again, trying to go to sleep because he has to work tomorrow but every time he does that, the scene at the hospital plays inside his mind, and the thing with his daughter is being reminded again.

A knock on his bedroom door makes him lift his head a little to see it being slowly opened and his daughter’s figure is peeking out between the gap.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Sophia is hugging his rabbit plushie tightly before receiving a small nod from Yifan. She enters and closes the door, making herself comfortable as she burrows deeper into her father’s chest.

Yifan holds little girl closer, patting the small shoulder gently as he used to do when she was little while trying to get her to sleep.

“The sushi was delicious.”

“Hm.”

“I really like the unagi set. Your udon was tasty too.”

“I like the tempura the most.”

“Right. You even ordered second.”

Yifan nods as he moves his hand over the slender arm, caressing the small back up and down as he kisses the black locks. “You should sleep, You got work tomorrow.”

“Hm.” Sophia has a hand fisting on Yifan’s T-shirt, knowing too well that she won’t be able to sleep if she doesn’t let out this feeling that is bottling up inside her chest. She takes a deep breath, fist loosening. “The will…”

Yifan’s lips purse at the word. His daughter was out with her friends when she needed him to email her something. He did and being the father that he is, he tidied her desk and found a paper under the laptop. Sophia came home and he asked. He didn’t get angry, he just wants to know.

“There is so much I want to tell you but I don’t know how. I…”

He waits.

“Thank you for being my dad.”

He nods, breathing deeply before releasing it out to match with his daughter’s. Everything will be alright. Everything will be better. They might not have next month but they still have tomorrow, and the next day, and hopefully, the day after that too.

=====

_“Hey.”_

_“Oh, hey.”_

_“That is your dad, huh?”_

_“Yup! Wait… You have never seen my dad?”_

_“Hm. I can’t see other people except my dad actually. Even you. I can only feel your presence around him. Your dad never there whenever I came to visit.”_

_“Ah, now that you mentioned it…”_

_“So, do you think they will end up together?”_

_“I’m… not sure. Sorry about that.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You gave me all these hints and ideas but I blew it.”_

_“No you didn’t. It was perfect. I saw the smile that I haven’t seen for a while on him whenever he’s with you guys. Thank you for helping this stranger.”_

_“I have never seen he cry before. It’s really crushing your heart, huh?”_

_“Yeah, you will never get used to it so just prepare yourself. His shirt looks real fancy.”_

_“Of course! I picked it out for him, couple clothes with my dress, that matches so well with my new necklace.”_

_“Is that a dress?”_

_“Yes! That is why I said they match so well!”_

_“Girls are so weird.”_

_“I was really looking forward for the party though.”_

_“At lest you guys didn’t change after he found out. I didn’t know why I acted like that.”_

_“Ah! It was all your fault!”_

_“Wha… What the heck are you saying?!”_

_“If you didn’t mention writing a will, I wouldn’t have written one. Then my dad would never accidentally saw it and found out about me dying and we would never have that big fight!”_

_“What? How is that my fault? I just mentioned it, not telling you to write one! Blame yourself for being such a big baby, running away and hiding at my place, making my dad uncomfortable and all! Don’t involve my dad in your family matter!”_

_“You were the one that was begging me to involve in your family matter!”_

_“Huh! I am glad I am dead! I would never want a sister like you if our dads ever get married!”_

_“Hah! That is because you know our dads would side with me more than you because duh and you can’t never win against me!”_

_“I hope you die!”_

_“Too bad you are dead too!”_


End file.
